


Pterodactyl Screeching

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never go to a toy store with Bokuto Koutarou or Kuroo Testurou. Just don't, please take Akaashi Keiji's word for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pterodactyl Screeching

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful jean-bo-peep on tumblr. Sorry it's kinda late! Thanks for the Kyouhaba art <3 Happy Valentine's Day, nerd!

Never go to a toy store with Bokuto Koutarou or Kuroo Testurou. Just don’t, please take Akaashi Keiji’s word for it.

            Sadly, Keiji never took his own advice. He stood next to Kozume Kenma at the end of an aisle where Bokuto and Kuroo pretended to shoot at each other with nerf guns that just so happened to already opened? Keiji suspected Bokuto opened them.

            “Kuroo, you shot me through the heart, bro.” Bokuto exclaimed, falling to the ground.

“You shot me first bro.” Kuroo replied.

            “When?”

“When we met.” Kuroo finished. Keiji and Kenma tried not to gag. Bokuto and Kuroo flirted relentlessly with each other.

            “Remind me why we agreed to this?” Kenma asked without looking up from his phone, his body leaned up again Keiji for support. The bright colors on Kenma’s phone distracted Keiji from the warring/flirting pair.

            “Did you think we could let these two come here without any supervision?”

“You’re not ‘supervising’ good enough. They ran into another aisle.” Kenma tells Keiji without looking. Keiji saw the empty aisle, discarded nerf guns stacked on a shelf.

            Sighing, Keiji listened for the hooting and hollering of his friends. He grew suspicious when he could not hear Bokuto’s loud, excited talking. “Okay, let’s go find those dorks before they break something. I don’t have enough money to pay for damages this time.”

            “That was one time, and I think the chandelier was technically already broken. It was on the floor for repairs.” Kenma slid his phone into his pocket, his sign that he was ready to go searching for the others.

            Keiji’s head hurt just remembering. Last month, they had been walking through a hotel they were staying at for a series of practice games.  Bokuto had been walking backward while renacting a recent successful straight spike. Keiji had yelled to warn Bokuto about the the tape, and the cones, but somehow Bokuto managed to trip and fall onto the “broken” chandelier.

            Keiji and Bokuto might still be paying that off. Keiji doesn’t understand why he had to pay for it, too.

            “Doesn’t matter. He still broke it.” Keiji waved Kenma to join him looking down the aisles.

            They found Bokuto and Kuroo talking in hushed voices in the stuffed animal aisle. They saw Keiji and Kenma approaching and stopped talking. Bokuto scrunched his face in concentration.

            Keiji noted all the different kinds of animals on the shelves. In the center of this aisle sat several giant bins of stuffed animals. He saw Kuroo grin in Kenma’s direction and knew his shorter friend’s life was over.

            “Hey kitten, come here.” Kuroo purred while sauntering over to Kenma.

“Kuroo, you wouldn’t dare… We’re in public.”

            Instead of listening to Kenma’s pleas, Kuroo lifted Kenma off the ground and sent the two of them into one of the bins.

            “Kuroo, I swear. If this bin of stuffed animals was not so damn comfortable, I’d skip practice for a week.”

            “You know Tora and Lev would hunt you down without me even asking.”

“Still the sentiment was there.” Kenma replied. He sighed, and burrowed his head into the crook of Kuroo’s neck.

            Keiji knew those two blurred the lines of childhood friends and “something more,” but he figured that was their business.

            “Akaashi, what kind of animals do you like?” Bokuto asked him, sounding desperate.

“No, dumbass, you weren’t supposed to ask him. You were supposed to just buy it!” Kuroo called from the bin. Keiji heard Kenma sigh as well.

            “Bokuto-san, please don’t buy me anything. We’re still paying off the chandelier!” Keiji pleaded. His cheeks flushed a soft pink.

            Bokuto huffed and turned towards Keiji. With his arms spread wide, Bokuto replied, “But Akaashi, I want to! I would have just bought an owl, but there’s none!”

            “Bokuto-san, please! It makes me feel… uncomfortable.”

“You don’t like presents?” Surprise colored Bokuto’s voice. He looked upset at himself.

            “I just don’t have any money to get you anything in return.”

“Oh! Don’t worry about that, Akaashi! I don’t want anything! I just. Want to get you something.” Keiji sees Bokuto’s face flush slightly.

            Keiji sighed and shook his head. “I’m not going to tell you what my favorite is so then you can’t buy me anything.”

            Bokuto’s mouth hung open in surprise. “Akaashi!” He complained. He pouted while looking at the stuffed animals.

            “Akaashi-san, help me out of this pit of depravity.” Kenma’s monotone voice came from the bin. Kuroo agreed, he couldn’t get kenma out since he was pinned beneath him.

            “You shouldn’t have hopped in if you knew you woudn’t be able to get him out. How irresponsible.” Akaashi scolded Kuroo while helping Kenma, a smile on his lips.

            Kuroo jumped out right after Kenma. He turned to Bokuto saying, “Okay, you heard him. You can’t make him uncomfortable. That’s the opposite of what you want.”

            Bokuto pouted more, rearranging the stuffed animals. Keiji didn’t want to see Bokuto sad, but he didn’t want Bokuto to waste money on him. He didn’t need anything.

            At his side, Kenma pointed up to the shelf directly above Bokuto’s ridiculous hair. Keiji looked up, and his mouth fell open.

            There, in all its prehistoric glory, was a pterodactyl plushie. The fact that such an item even existed excited him. Pterodactyl’s were hands down the coolest dinosaur to ever exist. They flew, they looked scary and cute at the same time. Keiji just really liked pterodactyls.

            “Which one is he looking at?” The previously forgotten Bokuto was looking intently at the shelf. His eyes drifted from animal to animal, looking Keiji’s face for a reaction.

            Keiji schooled his expression. He would not give away which animal he had a minor freak out over.

            Bokuto eyed the pterodactyl and looked back at Keiji. Nodding to himself, Bokuto plucked the pterodactyl off the shelf.

            Keiji sighed and tried one more time, “Bokuto-san, please no!”

“Akaashi! Please? You know me. I have to get it for you.”

            “I understand that this is how you show your…” _affection_ was the word, but it died on his lips. Keiji blushed once more.

            He had been analyzing Kenma and Kuroo’s relationship earlier, but he refused to turn his own eyes towards the relationship he had with his own captain. Bokuto had a crush on Keiji; he was certain. How Bokuto still thought Keiji didn’t know after all the flirting, all the showing off, all the cheesy pick-up lines on post-it’s on Keiji’s books.

            Keiji wasn’t exactly sure how he stood with Bokuto. He never really allowed himself to think about his own feelings. He feared rejection more than anything. What if Bokuto was just a friendly flirt?

            “Akaashi please, pretty please? Let me get the pterodactyl for you!” Bokuto was begging.

            Keiji sighed and said, “Do what you want.” It came out harsher than he meant.

Bokuto deflated. Keiji had hurt him, he didn’t want that at all. He watched as Bokuto put the pterodactyl back on the shelf. “Bokuto-san…” Keiji began.

            “Oi, Bokuto, did you hear him? You can do what you want.” Kuroo encouraged.

“No, you guys are right. I shouldn’t make him uncomfortable.” Bokuto’s shoulders slumped and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Keiji could tell Bokuto was conflicted.

            “He wouldn’t say to do what you want if he didn’t mean it. You know Akaashi’s not like that.” Kenma added.

            “Thanks for talking about me like I’m not here everyone.” Keiji was starting to get annoyed with the conversation going in circles.

            Kuroo huffed and marched to Bokuto. He plucked the pterodactyl back off the shelf. He shoved it into Bokuto’s chest saying, “You want to get it. You have his permission. So do it, Bo.”

            Instantly, Bokuto pulled himself to his full height and smiled. He raised the dinosaur high into the air and exclaimed, “Alright!”

            “Can we leave now? The pit of depravity made me tired.” Kenma piped up, his phone back out.

            “Yes, please. Let’s go.” Keiji agreed. He herded them to the check out counter near the exit.

            After Bokuto bought the pterodactyl, Kuroo and Kenma walked the other pair to the train station. They only lived a few stops away, but the train was much more straight-forward than the bus route.

            Kuroo and Bokuto had a tearful farewell, as if they were not going to be seeing each other again soon. Keiji gave Kenma a light hug and Kuroo a complicated high five of their own creation, which made Bokuto jealous. Naturally, this meant Bokuto insisted on making one of his own with Kuroo right then and there.

            They finally caught the train, after a long 15 minutes of high-fiving. Keiji wondered why Bokuto still hadn’t given him the pterodactyl. As they traveled, he watched Bokuto tear the tag off the dinosaur and pocket the tag.

            When they arrived at their stop, Bokuto insisted on walking Keiji home. The whole walk, Bokuto fidgeted and kept a firm grasp on the pterodactyl.

            “You’re squeezing the poor thing too tight, Bokuto-san. He won’t be able to fly if you break his wings.” Keiji said with a light laugh.

            Bokuto stopped in his tracks and rearranged his hold on the dinosaur. Keiji could see the read creep up to Bokuto’s ears. “Akaashi, that was probably the cutest thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth.”

            “Bokuto-san, don’t say such embarrassing things!” Keiji chastised him.

“It’s true though!”

            Keiji gave a small groan. He really didn’t know how to handle this.

Thankfully, they arrived at Keiji’s house. The lights were all off, so his parents must have been out on one of their spontaneous dates. He hoped there was leftovers from yesterday’s dinner in the fridge.

            “Thank you for walking me to my house, Bokuto-san.”

“No trouble! I like spending time with you!”

            Bokuto stuck the pterodactyl between the two of them. “Thank you for letting me get this for you. I didn’t know you liked them, but I think they’re pretty cool. Not as cool as you, though.” Bokuto grinned.

            “You flatter me too much.”

“But I mean it.” Bokuto replied softly.

            Keiji took the pterodactyl into his own arms. “Thank you. I agree, pterodactyls are super cool.” He gave Bokuto a small smile. The other boy’s eyes widened and smiled in return.

            “Well, have a goodnight Akaashi.” Bokuto tried to wave and leave.

The next thing Keiji knew, he reached for Bokuto to stop him from leaving.

            “What’s wrong, Akaashi?”

Keiji could feel his cheeks flaming, but he could not let his fear rule his life.

            “Bokuto-san, d-do you like me?”

“You’re my best friend! Of course I like you!” Bokuto replied, but his face was red, too.

            “No, I mean… ugh, Bokuto-san I like you. Romantically.” Bokuto frustrated him sometimes. His heart crawled into his throat once the words left his mouth.

            Bokuto’s face went slack. His brain must have stopped working, oh no Keiji killed him. However, Bokuto blinked slowly after a few more moments.

            “Oh. Ooooh. OH!” Was his only reply. Bokuto wrapped Keiji into a hug. Although he was shocked, Keiji hugged him back.

            “Does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend? Please say yes!” Bokuto’s voice bounced down the street.

            “I don’t know; will you be more quiet if I say yes?”

Bokuto cursed softly and apologized for being so loud, so late.

            “It’s alright, Bokuto-san. And yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” Keiji gave his reply.

Instead of yelling out loud, Bokuto made a strange noise of distress in his throat.

            “Akaashi, can I kiss you?”

Unsure of how to respond, Keiji made a similar noise.

            “What was that noise?” Bokuto asked.

“Pterodactyl screeching, I think.”

            “So how ‘bout it?”

Instead of answering, Keiji wasn’t sure he could answer, he nodded his head.

            Bokuto’s eyes lit up. He brought his face towards Keiji, angling so their noses missed each other. Keiji closed his eyes tight, unsure of how his first kiss was going to go.

            Bokuto’s lips met his softly. They both had chapped lips, Keiji noted. Bokuto pulled back to kiss Keiji’s cheek softly. Their lips met once more, opened mouth this time. Keiji’s lips wrapped around Bokuto’s lower lip. They found a steady rhythm in the movement.

            They broke apart one last time; Keiji kissed Bokuto on the cheek.

“Goodnight, Bokuto-san. See you at school tomorrow.”

           


End file.
